As a vapor-phase growth apparatus for producing a thin film such as a compound semiconductor used in a light emission device such as a light emitting diode, and a laser diode, an apparatus, in which a substrate is arranged on an upper surface of a susceptor which is rotatably provided in a circular opening formed at a bottom wall of a flow channel, while rotating a rotational axis supporting the center bottom of the susceptor, the substrate is heated to a fixed temperature through the susceptor by a heating means provided under the susceptor, and a specific reaction gas is supplied into the flow channel so as to flow parallel to the surface of the substrate, and thereby a specific thin film is produced on the substrate, has been widely used (Patent Document 1).
In such a vapor-phase growth apparatus, it is well known that by providing a flange, which is parallel to a bottom surface of the flow channel, on an circumference of the susceptor, the damage of the heater or the like which is caused by outflowing a part of a reaction gas or the like flowing in the flow channel through a gap between the circumference of the susceptor and an inner wall of a circular opening, is inhibited and the decrease of the temperature around the susceptor is also inhibited (Patent Document 2).